Lie
by Voldie Jean
Summary: Dia ditemukan pingsan di depan gerbang. Setelah bangun, Sakura sepenuhnya menjadi orang yang berbeda. Kali ini karma sepertinya berlaku, karena Sasuke bertekad mengembalikan cinta gadis itu padanya. Fanon. Sasuke canon - Sakura RTN


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gadis dengan mahkota sewarna bunga Sakura itu melanjutkan langkahnya dengan hati-hati. Semua inderanya ia fokuskan pada satu hal. Ada seseorang yang mengikutinya diam-diam. Sekarang. Dia sangat yakin akan hal itu. Jonin yang berpengalaman sepertinya sangat yakin akan insting yang saat ini ia rasakan.

Kejadian seperti ini sudah dialaminya selama dua tahun terakhir. Haruno Sakura selalu diikuti. Ia selalu diintai. Ada beberapa spekulasi akan hal itu. Pertama, itu adalah musuh yang diam-diam inginmenyerangnya. Kedua, itu adalah orang yang mungkin diam-diam ingin melindunginya. Ketiga, bisa saja orang itu _stalker_. Untuk yang terakhir, Sakura sedikit ragu. Dia memang sudah tumbuh dewasa. Dengan usianya yang saat ini sudah menginjak 22 tahun, dia sudah bertransformasi menjadi gadis cantik yang cukup populer. Apalagi dia adalah ninja medis andalan Konoha. Namun ia ragu. Dirinya tidak secantik Ino atau Hinata yang memang memiliki banyak penggemar. Yah, ada beberapa pria yang memang menunjukkan ketertarikan khusus padanya sih, tapi tetap saja itu bukan alasan akan adanya pengagum rahasia.

Cakra orang itu semakin terasa sehingga membuat gadis ini semakin waspada. Rasanya Sakura ingin segera tiba di rumahnya agar merasa lebih aman. Tidak ada orang yang suka diintai seperti ini. Sakura sudah beberapa kali mencoba menyelidiki, namun ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai pengintainya itu. Merasa semakin tak nyaman, Sakura yang baru pulang dari Rumah Sakit Konoha berlari secepat mungkin dan melompat dari atap rumah yang satu ke atap rumah lainnya.

"_Tadaima_," ucap Sakura sambil melepas sendalnya di genkan.

"_Okaeri_," balas ibunya dari dapur. Saat wanita berwajah lembut itu menoleh, putrinya sudah memasuki dapur.

"Masak apa, _kaa-san_?" tanya Sakura.

"Sup miso," kata Mebuki sambil menatap putrinya itu sebentar. "Kau pasti lelah, mandilah kemudian kita makan malam bersama."

"_Hai._ Apa _tou-san _sudah pulang?"

"Belum, mungkin besok malam."

Kemudian Sakura berbalik dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini memang melelahkan, ia harus mengoperasi tiga orang. Tulang-tulangnya seperti ingin rontok.

* * *

xxxxxxxxx

* * *

Sehabis makan malam bersama ibunya, Sakura langsung menuju kamar. Perasaan tak enak itu kembali datang. Dengan tergesa, sakura menutup tirai pada jendela kacanya. Siapa sebenarnya orang yang mengintainya selama ini? Perasaan sedang diikuti hanya dirasakan saat ia berada di Konoha. Tak pernah ada tanda-tanda dirinya diikuti jika ia sedang misi ke luar desa. Hal inilah yang membuat Sakura yakin orang yang mengintainya itu adalah penduduk Konoha juga. Masalahnya, ia tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Naruto? Tak mungkin. Pemuda rubah itu juga sibuk dengan misinya sendiri. Sakura juga yakin kalau orang seperti Naruto tak mungkin mengintainya. Sasuke? Demi _Kami-sama_, jika hal itu terjadi maka akan ada perang dunia yang kelima. Sasuke memang memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha. Tapi sifatnya tidak berubah. Kakashi-_sensei_? Yang ini lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Gurunya itu sudah pasti sangat sibuk karena sekarang menjabat sebagai Hokage menggantikan Tsunade. Sai? Ya ampun, sama seperti Sasuke, dunia pasti runtuh kalau memang Sailah orangnya. Kiba? Shino? Lee? Tidak. Teman-teman seangkatannya itu tidak mungkin melakukannya. Lalu siapa?

Lamunannya terhenti karena ada suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya.

"Sakura, ada tamu di bawah," seru ibunya.

Gadis bermata hujau jernih ini segera turun untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang datang. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya karena yang datang adalah Kiba. Wajah pria itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang sepertinya cukup serius.

"Kiba, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kita ke kantor Hokage, sekarang," jawab Kiba.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Biar Hokage sendiri yang menjelaskan padamu. Yang pasti ini masalah gawat."

Tekanan suara, ekspresi, dan gerak tubuh Kiba membuat Sakura yakin ada sesuatu. Setelah berpamitan pada ibunya, mereka kemudian pergi menuju kantor Hokage. Masalah kali ini sepertinya memang sangat serius.

Tak ada seorang pun selain Kakashi dan Tsunade saat Sakura memasuki ruangan Hokage. Kiba hanya mengantarkannya sampai ke depan pintu. Wajah Hokage dan mantan Hokage itu sedikit tegang.

"Tsunade-_sama_, Hokage-_sama_," sapa Sakura.

"Ah, kau sudah datang," kata Tsunade.

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu malam-malam begini, Sakura. Tapi kami ada misi solo untukmu," kata Kakashi tanpa basa-basi.

"Benar. Tapi ini misi yang cukup berbahaya, apa kau bersedia?" tanya Tsunade dengan wajah cemas.

"Misi seperti apa?"

"Pemimpin Negara Api saat ini sedang terserang penyakit aneh yang sepertinya sangat mematikan. Tubuhnya demam sejak empat hari yang lalu dan suhu tubuhnya tidak pernah turun. Yang lebih aneh lagi tubuhnya mulai menghitam tiga hari sejak jatuh sakit. Kami khawatir penyakit itu tidak akan membuatnya bertahan lama. Aku sudah memeriksanya kondisinya, jika dibiarkan terus maka nyawanya bisa saja melayang dua minggu dari sekarang," kata Tsunade menerangkan.

"Jadi apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Ada satu tumbuhan yang bisa menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit. Aku memperkirakan tumbuhan itu dapat menyembuhkan penyakit ini, masalahnya tumbuhan ini sangat sulit dicari," kata Tsunade lagi.

"Saya mengerti. Saya akan berusaha menemukannya," kata Sakura yang langsung paham kenapa dia dipanggil.

"Sakura, ini misi berbahaya. Tumbuhan yang aku maksud adalah bunga teratai hitam. Teratai ini hanya berada di Danau Kematian yang letaknya di perbatasan sebelah timur Negara Api. Kau tahu kan betapa berbahayanya Danau Kematian itu?"

Sakura menjadi pucat sekarang. Danau Kematian memiliki mitos yang sudah melegenda. Danau itu memang memiliki beberapa jenis tanaman obat yang sangat berkhasiat. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang bisa kembali dengan selamat jika pergi ke sana terutama jika itu adalah laki-laki. Hal yang berbeda jika perempuan yang pergi ke danau tersebut. Namun bukan perempuan biasa. Hanya perempuan dengan mental baja dan dilengkapi dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa yang sanggup kembali. Akan tetapi saat perempuan itu kembali, ia sepenuhnya berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda. Sejauh ini hanya dua orang yang berhasil selamat setelah pergi ke lokasi danau kematian. Mereka memang kembali, tapi perilaku mereka sudah tidak sama lagi seperti sebelumnya. Kabar angin menyebutkan bahwa jiwa mereka ditawan oleh roh penghuni danau itu.

"Bagaimana, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi waswas.

"Aku akan pergi," jawab Sakura yakin.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kakashi lagi untuk memastikan.

"Aku sangat yakin, Hokage-_sama_. Aku adalah _kunoichi_ terkuat yang ada di sini setelah Tsunade-_sama_. Kondisi fisik beliau tidak memungkinkan untuk pergi. Apalagi ini demi menyelamatkan nyawa, seseorang _iryo-nin _tidak boleh menolak misi demi menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain," seru Sakura penuh tekad.

"Kau tahu kan betapa berbahayanya misi ini? Dan kau juga pasti paham kenapa kau yang yang dipilih," ujar Kakashi.

"Saya sepenuhnya paham," jawab Sakura tegas.

"Kalau begitu waktumu hanya satu minggu. Menurut Tsunade-_sama_, teratai itu seperti warnanya, hitam. Pada malam hari bunga itu memancarkan cahaya abu-abu. Temukan teratai hitam dan pulanglah dengan selamat," kata Kakashi sambil memandang wajah penuh tekad Sakura.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Kakashi dan Tsunade saling pandang setelah Sakura keluar. Ini adalah misi yang amat sangat berbahaya. Bukannya mereka tidak yakin dengan kemampuan Sakura, tapi tetap saja kekhawatiran itu ada.

"Aku mendoakan anak itu," ujar Kakashi.

"Semoga _Kami-sama _melindunginya. Semoga dia kembali dengan selamat," timpal Tsunade.

* * *

xxxxxxxx

* * *

Butuh waktu tiga setengah hari bagi Sakura untuk bisa mencapai Danau Kematian. Tidak mungkin mengirim Ino, Hinata, atau Tenten ke sini. Medan yang ia tempuh sangat berbahaya, banyak hewan aneh yang menyerangnya selama perjalanan. Ada beberapa _nuke-nin_ yang juga ikut menyerang, belum lagi jebakan-jebakan mematikan yang juga ikut menghadangnya. Tapi ia adalah Haruno Sakura. Jonin dari Konoha, salah satu pahlawan Perang Dunia Ninja yang keempat, kemampuannya tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Dengan tubuh yang lelah, tenaga yang sudah tinggal sedikit, akhirnya Sakura berhasil sampai di lokasi Danau Kematian. Gadis itu itu terperangah pada pemandangan yang ada di depannya kini. Tidak seperti namanya, danau ini sangat indah. Airnya begitu jernih bagaikan kristal, bunga-bunga tumbuh mengelilingi tepi danau tersebut, suara burung yang terdengar juga tidak kalah indahnya. Siapa pun yang berada di sana pasti merasa tenang. Ada kedamaian yang Sakura rasakan ketika memejamkan matanya dan menikmati suasana di tepi danau itu.

Matanya kemudian menangkap kumpulan bunga teratai yang berada dekat dengan tepi danau. Bunga teratai itu berwarna hitam, persis seperti petunjuk yang ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Sakura menyusuri tepi danau, menuju ke tempat di mana teratai itu berada.

"Ugh," gerutunya saat saat berusaha mengambil salah satu bunga teratai yang cukup dekat dengan tepi danau. Gadis itu menjulurkan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencapai bunga sasarannya. Senyum terbit di wajahnya saat ia berhasil memegang batang teratai incarannya.

"Kyaaaa!" pekiknya tiba-tiba. Ada sesuatu yang menarik tubuhnya dengan begitu kuat. Tanpa ampun tubuhnya terbanting ke dalam danau. Sakura meronta dalam air, berusaha membebaskan diri. Tapi semakin dia meronta, semakin tubuhnya dicengkeram sesuatu.

Sakura memandang ke atas, cahaya pada permukaan kolam semakin lama semakin jauh seiring dengan tarikan tubuhnya ke bawah. Dia tidak boleh mati di sini. Tidak sekarang. Orang tuanya masih membutuhkan dirinya. Konoha masih membutuhkannya. Naruto yang ceroboh dan banyak tingkah juga masih membutuhkannya. Ia juga belum berhasil menemukan siapa pengintainya. Sasuke? Ia belum menyatakan lagi perasaannya pada Sasuke. Ia belum tahu seperti apa perasaan Sasuke padanya.

_"Tidak, jangan sekarang...,"_ pinta Sakura dalam hati. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya semakin tertarik ke dalam. Semakin jauh... semakin dalam... semakin gelap...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matanya mulai terbuka secara perlahan. Ada beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya. Mereka seperti sedang berbicara padanya tapi telinganya masih menangkap suara dengan samar-samar. Tidak jelas apa yang orang-orang itu katakan. Mereka seperti memanggil namanya, mengucap syukur karena ia kembali membuka mata. Lalu pemuda itu muncul di tepi ranjang Sakura. Wajahnya sangat panik. Pemuda pirang itu memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

Sakura segera meraih tengkuk pemuda itu. Memeluknya begitu erat seolah takut kalau ia akan kehilangan. "Menma...," bisiknya lirih di telinga pemuda itu. Sangat pelan sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya.

Gadis yang baru sadar itu tak menyadari, ada pemuda lain di sana, sedang bersandar di dinding rumah sakit. Mata sekelam malam pria itu memandangnya memeluk Naruto dengan tatapan terluka yang ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat.

.

.

Bersambung


End file.
